dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Terada Takuya
Perfil thumb|250px|Terada Takuya *'Nombre:' 寺田 拓哉 (てらだ たくや) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Terada Takuya *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Actor, MC, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Moriya, Prefectura de Ibaraki, Japón *'Estatura:' 188 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Tipo de sangre: ' O *'Signo zodiacal: ' Piscis *'Zodiaco chino:' Mono *'Familia: Padres y dos hermanas menores (Momoka y Nana) *'''Agencia: Different Company Biografía En 2008 Takuya participó en su país natal en el 21º Concurso de AMUSE ENT. "JUNON Superboy Contest(ジュノン・スーパーボーイ・コンテスト)", después de llegar a la final, Takuya y Wada Tokuaki ganaron un premio en la sección "Examiner Special Reward (Premio al Mérito Distintivo)". Mas tarde firmó con la marca de entretenimiento japonesa "AMUSE ENT." y participo un puñado de producciones de AMUSE como actor y modelo. En 2010, se trasladó a la sucursal coreana Amuse Korea Ent. para unirse al "Project A" (más tarde llamado CROSS GENE), un grupo pop asiático masculino compuesto por miembros de los diferentes países del este asiático. Actualmente vive en Corea del Sur y su trabajo principal es ser cantante, aunque también sigue trabajando como modelo y actor. Dramas * 너의 얼굴을 사랑해: 우연히 (Web Drama (Naver TV,2018) *The Lover (Mnet, 2015) *Conte and the City (tvN, 2015) (Ep. 3) *Run 60 (MBS, 2012) *Sign (MBS, 2011) Películas *Zenin, Kataomoi (2016) *ZEDD (2014) *Ai Ore! Love Me! (2012) *Run 60: Game Over (2012) *The Game ~Boy's Film Show~ (2009-2010) Musicales o Teatro *'2017:' Watashi no Host-chan REBORN (Japón) *'2017:' ALTAR BOYZ (Japón) *'2016: '''Kuroshitsuji NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS' (musical del anime Kuroshitsuji) (Japón) *'''2011: Carpe Diem (Corea) *'2010:' Black & White (Japón) *'2010:' Your seat, my seat (Japón) Anuncios * 2015: ECLAT D'ARPEGE Pour Homme (Perfume) (15-5-15) (Corea) * 2015: Treasure Island Tour (junto a Tyler Rasch y Julian Quintari) (19-1-15) (Corea) Programas de TV * Tour Avatar Ep. 9 y 10 con subs en ingles (con Yongseok) (Arirang TV) (4-06-17) * Yang Sechan's Ten (Como MC junto a Shin) (JTBC2) (Corea) (2017) * No Stress Zone Episodio 9 (NAVER TV) (Marzo-2017) (Corea) * Video Star Episodio 38 (2017) (Corea) * Abnormal Summit' '(programa especial), invitado especial junto a los demás panelistas (JTBC) (Mayo-2016 y Junio-2016) * OGN: Edición Summoners War 2 (Segunda temporada desde Mayo hasta Agosto del 2016) (Corea) * OGN: Edición Summoners War 1 (Primera temporada desde Enero hasta Abril del 2016) (Corea) * Let's Go Dream Team (junto a Sangmin y Seyoung) (2016) (Corea) * Where's My Friend's Home? (JTBC) (Enero-2016 y Abril-2016) * Where's My Friend's Home?(JTBC) (Agosto, Septiembre y Diciembre del 2015) * World Changing Quiz''' (TV-People) (30-10-15) (Corea) * K*STAR LOVERS (Septiembre-2015) (Japón) * tvdaily: Rueda de prensa para el drama "The Lover" junto a los otros actores (28-6-15) (Corea) * Music On TV (junto a Shin)(M-On TV) (2015) (Japón) * Witch's Hunt (JTBC) (Mayo-2015) * 4show Episodio 19. Invitado especial en el segmento de Jun Hyo Seong de SECRET (Mayo-2015) * BeautyTalkTV (15-5-15) (Corea) * Dispatch y MYDAILY: Rueda de prensa para el drama "The Lover" junto a los otros actores (Abril-2015) (Corea) * STARNEWS KOREA: Rueda de prensa para el drama "The Lover" junto a los otros actores (Marzo-2015) (Corea) * Match Made in Heaven Returns (Episodios 1, 2 y 3) (MBC) (Marzo-2015) (Corea) * Dating Alone junto a Shin (JTBC) (Marzo-2015) * Problematic Men - Soccer ( como invitado especial) (TvN) (2015) (Corea) * Abnormal Summit (JTBC) (2015) (Corea) * QTV: Entrevista junto a dos compañeros de panel de Takuya en Abnormal Summit (14-12-14) (Corea) * MelOn Music Awards 2014: como MC en la gala de premios (Noviembre-2014) * Abnormal Summit (JTBC) (2014) (Corea) * 1 vs 100 (junto a Shin y Yongseok) (2012) (Corea) * Dream Team 2 (2012) * Takuya-san Integrating Korean (2012) * Let's Go! Dream Team II: Asian Stars Special junto a otros artistas (KBS) (2011) (Corea) Programa de Radio * FM Yokohama Tresen (2015, junto a Shin) Vídeos Musicales *Hyolyn X JooYoung - Erase (2014) (aparición) Revistas * CeCi, junto a Shin (2017) (Corea) * The Celebrity (Corea) * Big Issue (Corea) * K☆STAR LOVERS (Japón) * haru*hana (Japón) * CeCi (Corea) *Bravo (España) *Junon (Corea) *Street Jack (Corea) *Voge Girl (Corea) *Nylon (Corea) *Instyle (Corea) *Elle (Agosto 2014) *Elle, junto a los miembros del programa "Abnormal Summnit" (2014) (Corea) Curiosidades *'''Ex-Grupo K-pop: Cross Gene (2012 - 2018) **'Posición: '''Líder en Japón y vocalista. **'Ex-Gen:' Gorgeous Gene *'Idiomas: Japonés (lengua materna) y coreano (fluido). *'Habilidad especial: '''Jugar al baloncesto, baseball y acrobacias. *'Intereses: 'Mahjong (juego), cantar en los karaokes, jugar a los bolos y leer. *'Chica Ideal: Bae Doo Na (actriz) y Hani (EXID) *Antes de debutar como idol, Takuya participo en el papel principal del drama musical japones de 9 episodios "サイン (Sign)" en el 2011, el hacia el rol de Ibaraki Tobi. *Su gen significa que es un rey solitario que vive en un palacio de hielo, así como la "Reina de Nieve", en un cuento de hadas. Tiene el poder de controlar la mente de los demás. Cualquiera que lo mire a los ojos quedará fascinado. *Apareció en el programa de variedades "'''Let's Go Dream Team"' Parte 1 (19-06-2011) y Parte 2 (26-06-2011), junto a ídolos como: ZE:A, SHINee (Dongjun, Kwanghee), SHINee (Minho y Taemin) y Super Junior (Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Shindong). *Le gustan los grupos SHINee y BIGBANG. *Participó en el especial de mitad de año de '"Music Bank"' de Corea, como MC especial de las fans de CNBLUE. *Le hizo muy feliz el poder debutar en su país natal, Japón, con el single "Shooting Star". * Fue profesor de Shin Won Ho para enseñarle japonés; Shin Won Ho le hacía preguntas en japonés y él le respondía en coreano. *Apareció en un show de entretenimiento de JTBC, "NON SUMMIT". * Bailó samba en Brasil en su presentación en el "Anime Friends". * Se fue a Australia a visitar la casa de uno de sus amigos de "Non-Summit" en un nuevo programa de JTBC. * Fue uno de los MC's en "The Show K-POP Summer Festival 2015" junto a varias celebridades. * Quedo en tercer lugar en Pops in Seoul entre los "Ídolos extranjeros más populares". * Dice que en séptimo grado medía 153 cm, en décimo grado 173 cm y en su graduación 183 cm. * Tocó el piano para Sojin de Girls Day, la cual interpretó el tema Feels like home de Melissa Poliner en el programa Idol School de MBC Music. * Para las grabaciones de Where's my friend's home Takuya realizó la danza tradicional del "haka", jugo rugby, se vistió de hobbit y bailo Amazing, bailo danzas clásicas con la hermana de Blair, comió el hielo de un glaciar, hizo bungee jumping, paracaidismo, se subio a una montaña rusa, jugo bubble soccer y bailo Shake it de Sistar. Cortos del show subidos al canal de youtube JTBC. * Apareció en el programa Video Star en donde imito a Zion T, hizo acrobacias, mostró sus habilidades en el béisbol e hizo una demostración de cariño hacia Hyosung de Secret. * Promociono la película live action del anime 'Rurouni Kenshin' (Samurai X) que se estaba por emitir en Corea. (Video disponible en youtube) * En la reunion con los miembros del panel de la primera generación del programa de Abnormal Summit, Takuya hizo un cover de Bang Bang Bang de Big Bang junto a los otros miembros del panel. Anteriormente le habia hecho un cover a Sherlock de SHINee junto a otros miembros del show. * Es cercano a Jun Hyo Sung, el apareció como invitado especial en una entrevista a Hyosung, donde Takuya le enseñaba japones, con el fin de poder comunicarse con sus fans japoneses. * Se sabe muchas coreografias de grupos de chicas como Hot summer de F(x), Up and down de EXID, TT y Knock Knock de Twice, Crazy de 4minute, Twinkle twinkle de Girl's Day, Good girl bag girl de Miss A, Shake it de Sistar y Me gustas tu de Gfriend. * Apareció en la edición "Summoners War" en el programa web de OGN, canal coreano de youtube muy conocido de gamers que juegan todo tipo de "e-sports" (juegos online) en todo tipo de plataformas, ya sea PC, celular, playstation, xbox, etc. A veces invitan a todo tipo de celebridades por temporadas a unirse al equipo, Takuta aparecio en la primera y segunda temporada compitiendo contra los MC, otros gamers y Kim Hyeong Eun de BULLDOK (ahora ex-miembros de Bulldok) en el juego de RPG en 3D "Summoners War". Su nombre de usuario en el juego era "takuya 0000" y como perfil tenia una foto de CROSS GENE con los seis miembros. En uno de los episodios trato de enseñarle japones a Hyeong. Los capítulos están subidos al canal de OGN en Youtube. * Apareció en el programa Yan Sechan's Ten junto con Shin. * Su hermana Momoka suele apoyarlo mucho y al grupo subiendo fotos de ellos a su instagram. * Para las promociones de Black or White su madre y hermanas fueron a visitarlo tras de escena, hay fotos de los cuatro abrazándose en el instagram de Takuya y de sus dos hermanas. * En el programa Tour Avatar, capitulo 9 fueron a un monasterio junto con Yongseok y dijo que cuando se siente estresado le gusta conectarse con la naturaleza, que odia ir al medico, que tiene habitos poco saludables, que su espalda duele cuando esta mucho tiempo de pie y que tiene rinitis. * En el programa Tour Avatar, fueron a un monasterio de medicina natural y le realizaron un chequeo de sangre y dio resultado que su sangre estaba envejecida 10 años mas que su edad real, por lo cual se sometió a moxibustion en la espalda (tipo de acupuntura donde se quema moxa cerca de la zona dañada para crear una cicatriz) y también le hicieron acupuntura facial por su rinitis. Episodio 9 y 10 disponibles en youtube con subtitulos en ingles en el canal "ARIRANG TV" * En Junio 2017 fue a un concierto en Seúl de la banda de rock japonesa Radwimps, banda la cual compuso el tema "Your Name" para la película anime Kimi no Na Wa. A el le gusta mucho este grupo el cual le trae recuerdos de su época en la secundaria. * Hizo un cover del tema ''"The greatest love" del artista Fukuyama Masaharu, el hizo la version en coreano. * El y Shin hicieron un cover del tema "Kazoku ni narou yo (Vamos a convertirnos en una familia)" del artista Fukuyama Masaharu. * Canto el tema "Bokutachi no arika" en el "Super Handsome Live", un concierto que se realiza a fines de cada año donde participan varios artistas masculinos de Amuse. * Muchas veces se ha confundido a "Sign" con un grupo de j-pop, pero solo es un mini drama musical japones en donde Takuya interpreto el papel de un estudiante bajo el nombre de "Ibaraki Tobi", junto con otros actores de Amuse; este drama tiene un CD con todos los OST, en los temas "Takin' Over" y "Sign" (videos disponibles en youtube) se puede escuchar a Takuya cantar y rapear. Esto fue antes de debutar como idol en CROSS GENE * Junto con Shin cantaron el tema "Baby Tonight" en japones, un tema inedito propio del grupo que no aparece en la discografia. * En el 2012 tenia un segmento propio en el canal oficial de youtube de CROSS GENE que se llamaba "Takuya-san Integrating Korean (El señor Takuya se integra al idioma coreano)" de ocho cortos capítulos donde el mismo se filmaba, mostrando su vida diaria y como iba aprendiendo el idioma coreano. * Modelo en el 2012 en el "2012 Seoul Fashion Week S / S Collection SONGZIO" y en el 2014 en el "2014 Seoul Fashion Week F / W Collection - Dominic's way", ambas pasarelas junto a Shin. (vídeos disponibles en youtube) * Se hirió gravemente para las promociones de "Noona You" tratando de hacer un truco en uno de los programas de música por lo cual se tuvo que cambiar esa parte de la coreografía ya que el dijo que recibió un susto muy grande y que no quería realizar trucos por un tiempo. * Para las promociones de "Play with me" apareció de invitado especial en uno de los videodiario del grupo A.cian en el canal de youtube "REAL A.CIAN TV", donde se dijo que el y Sang Hyeon son cercanos ya que tienen la misma edad y porque se encontraban mucho en los programas de música y de variedades. * Participara en el musical ALTAR BOYZ en Japón el 25, 26 y 27 de Agosto del 2017 haciendo el rol de un joven judío llamado "Abraham" junto a Niel de TEEN TOP y Chansung de 2PM. * Después de que Takuya terminara de co-protagonizar el musical ALTAR BOYZ, rápidamente se unió al musical Watashi no Host-chan REBORN, con lo cual hubo una controversia en el medio, ya que los fans crearon un petitorio para que el no participara de dicho musical, ya que en el, Takuya debía realizar contacto físico (fan-service) con aquellos que asistieran al fan-meeting del musical. Los fans se molestaron ya que este tipo de fan-service podría ser excesivo e incomodo para el artista y que la empresa lo obligaba a realizar esas actividades forzadamente, sin embargo días después Takuya salio a aclarar en un V LIVE que no se preocuparan por el, que fue su decisión participar en el musical y que su empresa no lo había forzado. * El 10 de Diciembre del 2018 Takuya anuncio su salida del grupo a través de VLive, y más tarde este clip fue eliminado. Luego Amuse Korea publicó en la web oficial de CROSS GENE una declaración anunciando la partida de Takuya. Su aviso decía: "A todos los fans que apoyan a CROSS GENE, desde el 10 de diciembre, el miembro de CROSS GENE, Takuya, se ha graduado del grupo. Nos disculpamos mucho por brindar noticias tan repentinas a los fans que siempre han demostrado su apoyo a CROSS GENE. Takuya ha estado con nosotros desde sus días de entrenamiento y durante aproximadamente siete años como miembro de CROSS GENE, pero ahora estará caminando por un camino diferente al de CROSS GENE debido a la expiración de su contrato." *El 4 de enero de 2019, la agencia Different Company anunció que habían firmado un contrato exclusivo con Takuya. Enlaces *Perfil en Amuse *Wikipedia en Japonés *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Galería Timeless begins-Takuya.jpg TIMELESS BEGINS-Takuya.jpg TIMELESS BEGINS-Takuya..gif Terada Takuya3.jpg Terada Takuya2.jpg Shooting Star-Takuya.jpg Terada Takuya5.jpg Terada Takuya7.jpg Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarín Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JPresentador Categoría:JMC Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KMC Categoría:Different Company